


Sew

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kyoko being adorable, and Homura being the best girlfriend in history again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Kyoko complains about a pocketless jacket, and Homura tries her very best to fix it (and succeeds). -





	

Kyoko stomped into her and Homura's living room, expression one of pure annoyance. "Damn, these clothes are complete garbage! They have no pockets, the hell?!" Homura looked up from her book, red glasses planted on the bridge of her nose. Her lovely girlfriend was half dressed, a bra and shorts on, staring down a jacket that had no pockets. Kyoko gave Homura a look of pure despair as if no pockets on her jacket was the end of the human race itself. 

Homura loved Kyoko with all her heart, she truly did, but-- "Homura, can't you fix it with magic or somethin'?!" Homura had time magic, how on earth time magic meant the ability to sew clothes she had no idea. Sighing, Homura held her hand out, and Kyoko handed her the jacket. "I'll have it fixed by tomorrow." Kyoko grinned, pecking her girlfriend on the lips before running into their room to find a shirt. 

She made bombs from scratch, how hard could this be? 

-

 

Homura stared at the computer screen, needle, fabric, and thread beside her. 'Mark the pocket placement on the front and back pieces of your garment with a notch or chalk mark. This is where the top of the pocket will sit. If you’re adding the pocket to an existing garment, it’s a good idea to try the garment on and use a mirror to determine where the pockets should be...' Homura frowned, following along as well as she possibly could. 

-

Kyoko rolled over on her side, yawning softly. Her eyes opened when she felt the cold sheets beside her, eyebrows furrowing. She lifted the covers from her body, sliding out from the warm blankets to find Homura. Checking their bathroom only to find it empty, she walked along the hallway to the living room. There, passed out on the table, was Homura and her jacket. Walking towards their glass table, Kyoko clearly saw pockets and a piece of string in Homura's hand. Kyoko put the dots together and smiled at her girlfriend. Homura shouldn't have gone through all the trouble, Kyoko was thinking that Homura would've brought it to a seamstress or something, not sew it on by hand. 

The pockets looked professional, Homura must've worked all night on them. Kyoko gently lifted the sleeping Homura into her arms, carrying her to their shared bed. Gently, Kyoko set Homura down, pulling she sheets over her body. Kyoko crawled in after, hugging her love tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Being meguca will never be suffering.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> At least, so far. I hope this is okay, I wrote this on a whim without any real ending or idea what I was writing, I just did it. If you've read this, thank you, I feel so happy when somebody enjoys my writing or finds some form of entertainment from it, so thank you. Any constructive criticism would be amazing, I have so much to improve on, and any idea on how to improve would be a huge help, so perhaps leave a comment expressing your thoughts! Or, if you liked it, perhaps leave kudos? Anyways, once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
